In memoria
by Rieval
Summary: C'était il ya déjà dix ans Slash ultralight McShep.


**Titre** : _In memoria …_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : R – Slash ultralight (Mcshep)

**Résumé** : c'était il y a déjà dix ans …

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas Beckett que McKay embrasserait dans Duet (n'en déplaise à Téli …) !

**« Les mêmes souffrances unissent mille fois plus que les mêmes joies. »**

Alphonse de Lamartine, 1790-1869, poète français.

**ooOOoo**

16 juillet 2014 (1)

Ma main tremble en écrivant cette date. Elle est si lourde de signification.

10 ans.

Cela fait 10 ans aujourd'hui que nous sommes arrivés sur Atlantis. 10 ans que nous continuons à parcourir la Galaxie de Pégase, à faire d'incroyables découvertes, à rencontrer d'autres civilisations.

10 ans que nous combattons les wraith. Nous avons eu quelques belles victoires. Et beaucoup de défaites. Mais perdre une bataille ce n'est pas perdre la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai commencé ce journal peu après notre arrivée. Curieux, car je n'ai jamais été très « journal intime ». Ecrire un programme d'interface avec un EPPZ pas de problème, écrire sur ce que je ressens c'est autre chose. J'ai toujours détesté les rédaction du genre racontez vos vacances. Je n'ai jamais sur quoi dire, ou tout simplement, je n'ai jamais su comment dire ce que je vivais. Mais ici, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'expliquer, de décrire, de raconter.

Et cela fait maintenant 10 ans que ça dure. John pense que j'ai du noircir suffisamment de cahiers d'écoliers pour détruire la forêt amazonienne !

John. Le Colonel John Sheppard. Notre officier en chef. Mon ami. Mon confident. Mon amant. La seconde partie de mon âme. Beaucoup de rôles pour un seul homme.

Cela fait plus de 8 ans que nous sommes un couple. Oui, je suppose que c'est ce que dirait Heightmeyer. Un couple.

J'ai l'impression que nous sommes beaucoup plus que ça.

Curieusement, notre relation n'a pas suscité de remous. Je m'y était pourtant préparé : l'équation militaire plus américain, ne jouait guère en notre faveur. Surtout si vous ajoutez le Colonel Cadwell. Mais lors de notre _come out_, il avait juste souri, avait serré la main de Sheppard – ignorant la mienne, bien sûr ! – et était sorti de la pièce. Il n'avait par la suite jamais abordé la question.

Elisabeth a été celle qui a eu le plus de mal à comprendre.

Et je savais pourquoi. Pendant ces deux ans, elle avait espéré que John et elle … C'était tellement évident : dans la manière dont elle lui parlait, dont elle le regardait. Elle ne parvenait même pas à le contrôler ! Il se comportait avec elle comme une sorte d'électron libre, un jeune chien fou. Et lui ne voyait rien.

Ou bien, il faisait semblant.

Personnellement, je pense que plus d'une fois, il a utilisé les sentiments d'Elisabeth pour parvenir à ces fins.

Mais Elisabeth ne lui en a jamais voulu, ne nous en a jamais voulu. Son intelligence et son humanité étaient au dessus de ce type de mesquinerie. C'était une femme merveilleuse. Forte. Pleine d'amour.

_C'était_ … Elle nous a quitté il y a 3 ans. Assassinée lors d'une visite officielle. Nous n'avons rien vu venir. Les Génii étaient déjà sur cette planète. Kolya l'a exécutée avec deux autres diplomates alien. Par vengeance ou parce qu'il savait la douleur que cet acte causerait sur Atlantis. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait le faire. Un geste de pouvoir.

Kolya. Notre némesis.

Je ne me rappelle pas le nombre de fois où nous l'avons cru mort, enfin, tout ça pour le voir réapparaître. John lui a toujours laissé la vie sauve. Mais je crois que cette fois, s'il se trouve une fois encore face à lui il n'aura pas les mêmes scrupules. Et surtout cette fois, je n'arrêterais pas sa main.

Je me rappelle encore des funérailles. Peter junior se tenait contre les jambes de son père. Radeck serrait les épaules de son fils. Le fils d'Elisabeth.

Elisabeth et Radeck.

J'ai toujours su que Zelenka était amoureux d'Elisabeth. Il suffisait de voir cet esprit brillant perdre tous ses moyens lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec elle pour s'en convaincre. J'ignore si Elisabeth a vraiment _aimé_ Radeck, mais je sais qu'elle le respectait et l'appréciait en tant que scientifique, qu'époux et que père.

Peter ressemble tellement à sa mère. Il a ses yeux, ses expressions.

Si je me lève, je verrais sur l'étagère qui se trouve derrière moi, une photo de notre premier noël sur Atlantis. J'y verrais le sourire un peu timide d'Elisabeth, la beauté rayonnante de Teyla. Et tous les autres. Tous ceux qui ne sont plus là. Peter Grodin. Le Jeune Markham. Et même le sergent Bates.

Ils sont si nombreux à … nous avoir quittés. Je ne parviens même pas à le dire. _Morts_. Ils sont si nombreux à être morts.

En face de moi, je peux voir la salle de commande. Encore, une décision étrange. A la mort d'Elisabeth, c'est moi qui ait pris la direction de la mission. Plus de 800 personnes sont désormais sur Atlantis.

800 personnes. 800 vies.

Une responsabilité que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir assumer. Qu'est-ce qui nous change ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un individu égoïste, égocentrique, arrogant – Oh, oui, je sais que je l'ai été ! – devient un leader, un exemple ?

John m'a dit un jour que c'était Altantis. Je me rappelle lui avoir ri au nez. Comme si une Cité pouvait avoir un impact sur les comportements ! Mais maintenant, je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Ce qui nous a changé, tous, c'est cette mission, la mission Atlantis. Avoir, presqu'au quotidien, affronté le pire, _ensemble_. Comme une _famille_. D'une seule voix. Mais pas la voix de la Terre. La voix des Atlantes, la nôtre.

Il est tard, John doit déjà m'attendre. Avec l'âge, il est devenu franchement _pantouflard_. Envolée l'inconscience des premières années. Je vis désormais avec un colonel responsable.

Mais j'attends. _IL_ ne va pas tarder, _IL_ arrive toujours lorsqu'il sait que je suis seul, s'annonçant invariablement de la même manière : un léger courant d'air, puis une sensation étrange, presque électrique.

« Bonsoir Rodney. »

Je relève la tête.

« Bonsoir Carson. »

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Et je lui raconte les derniers potins d'Atlantis. Bien sûr, il les connaît déjà. Omniscience. L'avantage de l'Ascension.

Carson est notre ange gardien. L'ange personnel d'Atlantis.

Sa mort m'a presque anéanti. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré. Même à la mort de mes parents. Et puis, il est revenu.

Moi qui avait toujours considéré les Anciens comme des lâches, je ne remercierais jamais assez celui qui a permis à Carson de s'élever.

John bien sûr, est persuadé qu'il s'agit de Chaya. Personnellement, j'en doute. Mais peu importe. Carson est là c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ils sont tous là, Elisabeth, Peter, Carson, parce que personne ne les a oubliés. Ils vivent dans nos mémoires et dans nos cœurs.

La mémoire et le cœur des Atlantes.

Je referme mon journal et sourit à Carson. John attendra.

**Finis !**

(1) Date de diffusion aux USA de l'épisode Rising/une nouvelle ère.

(2) Déesse personnifiant la vengeance. On appelle ainsi, un ennemi juré (exemple : le docteur Moriarty dans les aventures de Sherlock Holmes).


End file.
